Hello My Only One
by yonghoney
Summary: Kata temannya, Guanlin itu punya Vibe Lelaki Kardus. Ketua Osis dan punya banyak penggemar cewe yang cantik dan seksi. Tapi menurut Seonho, engga tuh! [WannaOneXProduce101S2- Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho]


**Hello, My Only One!**

 **Cast : Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin,**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Rating : T**

 **Standart Disclamer Applied**

Kata temannya, Guanlin itu punya Vibe Lelaki Kardus. Tapi menurut Seonho, engga tuh!

 **Lelaki Kardus** : n. Indonesian Slang for Playboy. Awal mula jadi istilah lain buat Playboy karena menjadi judul lagu dangdut yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang anak kecil. Bercerita tentang ayahnya yang menikah lagi dan Ibunya yang ditinggal gitu aja. Dan di kecam karena lagunya sangat tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

Inspired Hello My Only One : Monsta X Wonho's Fansite

 **• Hello My Only One •**

"Lihat itu, pacarmu genit lagi" Daehwi menunjuk Guanlin yang kebetulan mengantri makanan dan beberapa siswi baru mengerubunginya.

Seonho yang asyik menyeruput kuah sup hanya melirik Guanlin sebentar lalu kembali fokus kepada makan siangnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahan sekali sih dengan Playboy seperti dia?"

Seonho meneguk air putihnya. Lalu tersenyum ringan kepada Daehwi "Karena kau hanya menilai dari luarnya saja"

"Ya wajar kau membelanya dia kan pacarmu"

"Aku tidak membela lho. Siswi itu saja seperti wanita ular yang memangsa Guanlinku. Lihat saja roknya dinaik-naikan. Jika dia tahu Guanlin belok, kupastikan mereka akan menyesal seumur hidup" ujar Seonho santai.

Seonho sudah kebal mendengar omongan miring tentang Guanlin. Guanlin playboy lah, Guanlin genit ke junior lah, Guanlin menang pemilihan ketua osis karena punya banyak fans lah, Guanlin yang suka mendapat cokelat di lokernya lah. Seonho tidak mempercayainya. Jika memang Guanlin yang setiap hari mendapatkan cokelat di lokernya, memang benar. Mulai dari yang mahal hingga biasa saja. Dan Seonho justru yang memakan semua cokelat mahal tadi, namun Ia kerap bertengkar dengan Guanlin yang selalu menceramahi jika bisa membuatnya sakit gigi. Seonho lebih merasa kekasihnya lebih keibuan daripada Ibunya sendiri.

 **• Hello, My Only One •**

"Karena besok adalah hari terakhir masa orientasi, kami meminta kepada kalian untuk menulis sebuah surat untuk anggota osis. Ingat, Satu orang hanya boleh mengirim satu"

Terdengar pekikan semangat dari beberapa siswa yang berkumpul di Aula sekolah. Seonho yang sedari tadi hanya melipat tangan di dadanya dan bersandar di salah satu tembok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia sudah menebak jika Guanlin yang akan mendapatkan surat terbanyak. Ia akan menginap di tempat Guanlin untuk membaca surat-surat tersebut besok.

"Kau kirim untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja Guanlin Sunbae!"

"Kau ini! Aku duluan!'

Seonho terkikik pelan. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan mendapati ada beberapa pesan yang belum di baa.

'fr: LinLin

Hello, My Only One! Ada beberapa siswa tadi yang meminta nomor ponselku dan aku memberi nomornya Samuel. Sst, Ini rahasia ya wkwk'

Seonho langsung mencari Samuel yang bertugas menjaga kelompok. Ia mendapati Samuel yang telah mengumpat pada ponselnya.

'fr: LinLin

Kau mencari Samuel tapi tidak mencariku, huh? Jahat sekali'

Iseng, Seonho membalas pesan Guanlin yang merajuk seperti anak kecil tersebut.

'to: LinLin

Kau dimana Bayi Besarku sayang? kkk aku merindukanmu'

"Aku mencarimu disini dan ternyata kau..." Daehwi menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya setelah melihat Seonho yang terkikik pelan dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seonho pelan.

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk mengumpulkan formulir ekskul"

"Iya Daehwi ku sayang" ujar Seonho sembari merangkul bahu Daehwi.

"Jangan memelukku seperti ini. Nanti Guanlin cemburu"

"Guanlinku, atau Samuelmu?"

Daehwi tersipu malu.

"Aku dan Guanlin itu sudah masuk ke tahap serius. Tenang saja" cerita Seonho.

"Masa?" tanya Daehwi tidak percaya.

Seonho memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Cincin"

Daehwi memasang wajah masam "Yaa aku tahu itu cincin bukan gelang. Maksudku ini cincin apa?"

Seonho melepas cincin itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan yang tersembunyi di sana 'Guanlin's'

"Ini lah yang membuatku yakin jika dia serius kepadaku. Sehingga aku menghiraukan perkataan orang-orang jika Guanlin itu genit"

"Dia memberikannya kapan?"

"Mmmm..."

 ** _• Flashback •_**

Seonho menatap kesal ke arah Kamar Guanlin yang sangat berantakan. Guanlin tidak membalas pesan atau telefonnya seharian yang membuat Seonho tidak sabar dan pergi ke flat Guanlin. Celana berserakan di atas tempat tidur dan bawah ranjang, beberapa baju yang ntah kotor atau bersih bercampur jadi satu, dan beberapa mangkuk ramen instan di bawah meja.

"Bagaimana manusia bisa bertahan hidup di sini?"

Jam menunjukkan 5 sore. Udara musim panas membuat Seonho gerah. Ia melepas jaketnya dan mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia memasukkan beberapa baju Guanlin yang berserakan di lantai. Beberapa celana dalam juga bersembunyi diantara tumpukan pakaian yang membuat Seonho sedikit curiga. Apa yang dilakukan Guanlin selama ini?

Guanlin hidup mandiri di Seoul saat tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Ia hidup sendiri di flat sederhana dan selalu rajin membersihkannya. Namun kenapa Seonho melihat kamar yang sangat berantakan untuk saat ini.

Seonho juga mengganti seprai Guanlin dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Hanya sebuah kotak berisi uang puluhan ribu won di bawah bantal. Setelah dirasa kamar Guanlin cukup bersih dan wangi, Ia berjalan ke dapur dan melihat pemandangan yang sama. Berantakan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Guanlin?" batin Seonho.

Seonho mau tak mau membersihkan dapur sekaligus memasukkan baju Guanlin ke mesin cuci. Tak lama kemudian Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam yang menandakan jika Seonho sudah dua jam berada di sana. Ia terkejut melihat Guanlin yang kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa.

"Guanlin?" tanya Seonho pelan.

Membuat Guanlin sedikit terbangun dan kaget melihat kekasihnya "Kau di sini dari tadi?"

Seonho mengangguk. "Ini liburan musim panas kan? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Guanlin terlihat kebingungan menjawab "Mmm tidak apa-apa"

"Aku merapikan kamarmu tadi. Sangat berantakan. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini huh?" Seonho menundukkan dirinya di sebelah Guanlin.

Guanlin menghela nafas berat. "Aku bekerja selama liburan musim panas. Ibu mengirimiku uang untuk membeli tiket pulang tapi aku tidak pulang. Aku mengatakan kepada Ibu untuk keperluan lain"

"Kau kan bisa meminta Ibumu. Kau kan tidak terbiasa bekerja keras"

"Untuk hal ini aku rela"

"Apa? Kau tidak pernah cerita kepadaku"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri" Guanlin mengusap surai Seonho lembut.

"Aku penasaran" Seonho mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Merajuk. Membuat Guanlin tidak tahan melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Kemari" Guanlin membuka lengannya. Mempersilahkan Seonho mendekat kepadanya. Seonho yang merindukan Guanlin langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar rumorku di sekolah.."

"mm.. ya..."

"Tentu saja, Aku kan Famous" ujar Guanlin bangg

Seonho mencubit pinggang Guanlin dan menatapnya kesal. "Jangan bercanda, Tembok Cina!"

"Oke.. Oke... Damai. Aku tidak seperti yang mereka beritakan. Aku tidak pernah menggoda Junior"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengizinkan mereka mendekatimu hum? Modus baru ya? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau juga suka wanita huh?"

"Pacarmu ini kan baik hati dan sedikit sombong" Seonho memandangi Guanlin dengan wajah masam.

"Aku menyesal mendengarmu bercerita"

"Mereka yang mendekatiku. Tidak hanya satu siswi yang meminta nomor ponselku. Kau tahu? Lihat saja rok mereka di naik-naikan. Aku tidak peduli seberapa cantik mereka, seberapa mahal kado yang mereka beri, Karena di hatiku hanya ada Seonho. Satu-satunya dari dulu dan sekarang. Pemuda manis yang dulu tidak suka kepadaku, namun merengek meminta bantuanku untuk memperbaiki sepedanya sewaktu sepulang sekolah. Dan karena aku tampan, dia jatuh cinta kepadaku"

"Mana buktinya?" tantang Seonho dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah tersipu.

Guanlin melepas kalung yang ia sembunyikan di dalam kaosnya. Kalung dengan dua buah cincin. Guanlin mengambil cincin tersebut dan memperlihatkannya kepada Seonho.

"Ini hasil keringatku bekerja di liburan musim panas tahun ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan jika aku serius denganmu, Seonho. Aku ingin mengikatmu dengan cincin ini. Anggap saja, Kita bertunangan. Dan begitu lulus nanti, Aku akan mengajak Mama dan Papa untuk melamarmu"

Seonho terdiam "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

Guanlin mengecup bibir Seonho singkat. Mata Seonho terbelak.

"Ambil satu. Dan pasangkan untukku' pinta Guanlin.

Jemari Seonho mengangambil sebuah cincin. Keduanya sama-sama memegang sebuah cincin.

"Aku memasangkannya kepadamu, dan kau memasangkannya padaku. Paham? Mana jarimu?"

Malu-malu, Seonho mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Guanlin memasangkan cincin tadi ke jari manis. Namun sedikit kebesaran di jemari Seonho. Guanlin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seonho panik.

"Cincinnya sedikit kebesaran..."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Nanti lama-lama juga muat kan?" hibur Seonho. Guanlin sudah bekerja keras memembelikan cincin untuknya.

Guanlin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya "Giliranku!'

Seonho meraih tangan Guanlin dan mulai memasukkan cincin tadi ke jari manis Guanlin. Matanya membelak begitu mengetahui cincin tadi tidak muat jika dipaksa masuk.

"Kok tidak muat?"

Guanlin mengambil cincin yang di bawa oleh Seonho. Memandangi cincin tersebut dengan seksama. Matanya membelak mengetahui ukiran dalam cincinnya salah.

"Cincin kita tertukar. Yang dijarimu itu punyaku dan yang ini punyamu"

 ** _Flashback Off_** **• Hello My Only One •**

Keesokan harinya, Entah mengapa Mood Seonho sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik. Ia berangkat sekolah seadanya. Hanya minum susu dan memakan sepotong sandwich saat di halte.

Hari ini terakhir masa orientasi siswa di sekolahnya. Dan hari ini juga para siswa baru akan memberikan surat kepada seniornya. Begitu sampai di sekolah, Ia di kejutkan Guanlin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat murung? Ada apa? Sudah sarapan?"

"Ibuku pergi merawat nenek"

"Memang kau harus tinggal bersamaku agar kau terurus"

"Kau cerewet melebihi Ibu"

"Jadi kau tidak suka, Hum?" Guanlin pura-pura ngambek.

Seonho salah tingkah "B-bukan begitu Guanlin!"

"Aku pergi dulu"

Seonho berdecak kesal melihat Guanlin meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Dasar Tembok Cina"

Seonho melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aula. Ia meletakkan tasnya di bangku untuk osis. Beberapa temannya terlihat mengumpulkan surat. Ia tidak berniat membantu untuk mengumpulkan surat-suratnya.

Di akhir acara, nama penerima surat di bacakan untuk mengambil suratnya. Berkali-kali nama Guanlin di sebut membuat Seonho sedikit merasa bersalah melihatnya.

Begitu Samuel menyebut namanya, Seonho sedikit terkejut. Ia maju dan mengambil amplop bewarna pastel ungu.

"Kau mau membaca surat pertamamu?" tanya Samuel.

Seonho membuka amplop tersebut dan hanya mendapatkan potongan-potongan kertas berbentuk hati.

"Tidak ada isinya" jawab Seonho.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya untuk... Kau lagi" Samuel memberikan amplop bewarna merah kepada Seonho.

Begitu membukanya, Ia mendapatkan foto sepedanya dulu. Seonho memasang wajah masamnya. "Aku mendapatkan gambar sepeda"

Samuel terkikik dan memberikan lagi sebuah amplop bewarna merah muda "Pasti ini surat cinta"

Seonho membukanya dan kali ini ia mendapat surat.

"Seonho Sunbaenim.. Aku menunggumu untuk menikah denganku nanti-WHAT?" Seonho terkejut.

Karena suratnya bersifat anonim, Ia tidak melihat siapa nama pengirimnya. Ia memperhatikan tulisannya dengan seksama. Tulisan Guanlin. 3 tahun di Korea, Guanlin tidak bisa menulis hangul dengan bagus. Seonho menjulukinya cakar ayam.

Seonho tersenyum jahil dan mengambil alih mic yang dibawa Samuel. Ia yakin, Jika Guanlin sedang bersembunyi.

"Untuk yang mengirimiku surat ini, Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi, aku memintamu untuk melakukannya dengan cara yang Romantis. Jika tidak, Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu"

Sebenarnya, Seonho mau saja menerima tawaran Guanlin lewat surat tersebut. Ia tidak terkejut dengan keisengan Guanlin. Dan Seonho yakin, Guanlin sedang kewalahan mencarinya saat ini

 **END**


End file.
